Things are dubious, Accidental Kiss! (Special Joyday)
by mheishiee.taeminnie
Summary: Part.2 is UP! (TWOSHOOT) "Aku tahu kecelakaan ini tidak terduga. Aku mencoba untuk mengerti namun tetap saja hatiku merasa sakit! Apa perasaan cemburu itu harus sesakit ini?" KYUMIN, GS! #HappyKYUMINDay #KYUMIN11thAnniversary
1. Chapter 1

_Things are dubious, accidental kiss (twoshoot)_

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin others

.

.

Disclaimer : ff ini murni remake dari anime berjudul Wolf Girl and Black Prince. Saya hanya mengganti cast dan beberapa scene untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita dengan bahasa saya sendiri

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Yang dipanggil kini tengah melamun. Namun ketika mendengar jika Changmin tengah memanggilnya dengan nada mendayu akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan alis berkerut.

Dilihatnya suasana kelas yang tak begitu ramai dikarenakan para siswa maupun siswi untuk masing-masing membubarkan diri secara teratur. Ternyata ia baru menyadari jika kelas sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali tertuju pada Changmin yang saat ini tengah berdiri disamping mejanya. Kyuhyun tak ingin ambil pusing, namun yang membuatnya sedikit jengah adalah ketika Changmin saat ini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri kemudian tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan sesuatu yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah tersembunyi dibelakang badannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Changmin berujar dengan antusias sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna biru tua kedepan Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya melirik benda itu malas dan lebih memilih untuk membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya di atas meja.

"Y-ya ya! Tega nya kau mengabaikanku!" Keluh Changmin kemudian mendudukan diri menghadap Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Siapa bilang hari ini ulang tahun ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun walaupun matanya tidak menatap Changmin sama sekali. Namun lelaki tampan yang tak kalah berkarisma dari Kyuhyun itu hanya terkekeh mendengar respon dari lelaki berwatak dingin didepannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kita ini sudah berteman sejak kecil. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu dengan tanggal lahir teman ku sendiri. Ini kadomu." Changmin pun kembali menyodorkan kotak biru itu untuk Kyuhyun namun hanya ditatap lama oleh pemuda didepannya.

Merasa jika Kyuhyun masih tidak merespon, dengan sekali hentakan lelaki itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar menerima sesuatu yang sudah ia persiapkan dari kemarin secara spesial.

"Ayo terima saja." Ujarnya dengan sedikit paksaan hingga Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Walaupun masih mempertahankan raut datarnya, Kyuhyun tetap membuka kado tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata sebuah box persegi yang jika dilihat siapa pun bisa menduga untuk apa box itu digunakan. _'Box kacamata?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun dan benar saja, memang didalam box itu ada sebuah kacamata jenis _Round Frame Vintage_ yang Kyuhyun tau memang saat ini tengah populer di kalangan remaja.

"Kenapa kacamata?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kacamata itu dengan seksama.

Sambil terkekeh, tangan Changmin kini sibuk meraba-raba kantung blazer yang ia kenakan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ternyata sangat persis dengan apa yang Kyuhyun pegang saat ini dengan bangga. "Biar sama denganku!"

SYUU~

"YA!"

Tanpa diduga, kacamata itu malah melayang di udara akibat dari Kyuhyun yang melemparnya sembarangan. Untung saja Changmin memiliki reflex yang baik sehingga tangannya sempat meraih benda tersebut agar tidak jatuh ke atas lantai keramik dibawahnya.

"Kau ini!" Gerutu Changmin sambil menghela nafas karena respon buruk yang Kyuhyun berikan. Masih dengan seenak jidatnya, Changmin kembali memasang kacamata tersebut pada Kyuhyun walaupun akhirnya lelaki itu kembali melepasnya tak lupa dengan tatapan jengkel seperti mengatakan _'Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan?!'_

Kali ini Changmin memilih untuk mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kini malah terfokus pada saat lalu ketika awal bulan januari tahun ini. "Meski begitu, tidak terasa ya?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kurang mengerti dengan apa yang Changmin katakan karena lelaki tampan dengan julukan ikan itu berbicara dengan nada yang menurutnya kurang jelas.

"Padahal tempo hari ulang tahunnya Sungmin."

"Eoh?" Baru mengerti dengan apa maksud dari ucapan Changmin, Kyuhyun malah berpura-pura bingung sambil menatap kacamata pemberian Changmin ditangannya. "Begitukah?" Kyuhyun berujar sok cuek hingga lagi-lagi membuat Changmin mengulum senyum misterius.

"Hei, jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau memberikannya, kan?" Goda Changmin sambil menatap sekeliling kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kedepan telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kado ulang tahun?" Lanjutnya hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada saat itu. Ketika hari ulang tahun Sungmin, ia memang memberikan sebuah kado spesial yang ia sendiri pun tak pernah menduga akan reflek memberikannya saat itu juga.

"Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang besar untuk membalasnya. Kau pasti tidak sabar." Goda Changmin lagi tanpa menyadari jika Kyuhyun sedari tadi merasa sangat panas ketika mendengar ocehannya. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun saat ini tengah merasa sangat malu atau kesal karena digoda habis-habisan oleh Changmin. Tanpa sadar bunyi **TRAK!** yang begitu nyaring membuat Changmin sontak menatap nanar kacamata yang telah patah didalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Hah! Kenapa kau patahkan, Kyu Pabbo!" Kaget Changmin frustasi karena kado pemberiannya yang lumayan susah ia dapatkan itu malah seenak jidatnya di rusak oleh Kyuhyun bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit ia berikan.

Kyuhyun malah tidak peduli. Ia membiarkan Changmin yang saat ini tengah mengumpulkan tangkai frame yang sudah terlepas itu dengan frame lensanya sambil menggerutu dengan kesal. "Tidak berperasaan!" Desis Changmin namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan balik mencibir. "Siapa suruh membuatku kesal!"

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Panggilan itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri dengan dibelakangnya sambil memeluk sebuah buku paket matematika. "Aku mau minta tolong sesuatu padamu." Lanjutnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun sendiri heran. Walaupun tahun ajaran lalu ia memang satu kelas dengan Eunhyuk, terlebih Eunhyuk juga merupakan sahabat karib Sungmin, ini juga pertama kalinya gadis itu mengajaknya bicara duluan karena biasanya ia hanya akan berbicara dengan gadis itu hanya saat diperlukan saja.

Gadis itu perlahan mendekat walaupun kentara sekali jika ada raut ragu diwajahnya. "Mengenai UAS nanti, ada beberapa pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti." Ujarnya kaku namun ternyata Changmin yang tak mengerti langsung saja tertawa mendengar nada bicara Eunhyuk.

"Minta tolong ke Kyuhyun? Tumben minta yang seperti pada anak ini. Ada apa, Eunhyuk-ah?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda dan nyatanya berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah.

"S-Sungmin bilang, Kyuhyun-sshi itu jago mengajar dengan baik apalagi pelajaran matematika."

"Sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan kemudian Eunhyuk mengangguk yakin.

"Iya, kalau bisa."

Kerutan yang semula samar itu kini terlihat kentara dari sebelumnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa jika ada yang aneh dengan sahabat kekasihnya ini. Namun bicara tentang kekasih, ia sendiri baru ingat jika Sungmin sedari tadi tidak menyapanya seperti biasa.

Dibalikkannya tubuhnya menghadap kursi Sungmin yang berjarak 4 baris dari mejanya namun ia baru sadar ternyata gadis itu sudah menghilang sejak tadi, entah sejak kapan menghilangnya.

"Kemana Anjing itu?" (* _Anjing_ _dalam artian peliharaan_ )

"Sungmin?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu dan sempat melirikkan matanya mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun. "Dia pulang duluan gara-gara ada urusan mendadak."

"Bohong!" Kaget Changmin hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kearahnya. "Mencurigakan sekali dia malah pergi padahal ini kan ulang tahun kekasihnya."

"Oh, masa?" Kali ini Eunhyuk yang nampak terkejut. Gadis itu mulai bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Changmin malah terkekeh mendengar nyanyian Eunhyuk yang menurutnya lucu. Namun ketika melihat ekpresi datar yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan entah mengapa membuat Changmin tertarik kemudian mulai memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri dilupakan? Jangan-jangan dia tidak tahu."

Lelaki itu hanya diam tak berniat merespon. Namun lagi-lagi Changmin terkekeh kemudian berpura-pura berpikir sambil menatap langit-langit kelas. "Oh, atau mungkin Sungmin sudah tidak cinta lagi-…"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara yang tidak-tidak akan ku jahit mulutmu!" Potong Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin tajam. "Kusuruh dia untuk tidak melakukan apapun padaku!" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Changmin yang sempat terkejut mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun kali ini lebih memilih untuk berdecih kemudian memposisikan duduknya seperti semula.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi sebetulnya kau terkejut, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah dewasa jadi tak perlu ada perayaan seperti itu."

"Eh, masa?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin lagi menanggapi ucapan Changmin yang menyebalkan. Lelaki itu memilih bangkit kemudian menghadap Eunhyuk yang pasrah memperhatikan mereka berdebat sedari tadi. "Jadi, pelajaran apa?" Tanya nya pada Eunhyuk namun ternyata Changmin masih saja sibuk dengan ocehan tidak jelasnya. _"Padahal bakalan seru kalau dirayakan."_

"Ya, soal pelajaran minggu lalu." Lanjut Eunhyuk walaupun suara Changmin itu semakin terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Kalau dirayakan, aku mau ikut!" Teriak Changmin lagi sambil menarik tas Kyuhyun sebelum lelaki itu pergi hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali kesal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke perpus!" Ajak Kyuhyun kembali pada Eunhyuk sambil melepas cengkraman Changmin pada tas punggungnya. Alhasil lelaki tampan itu malah terjungkal kemudian jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. "YA!" Teriaknya namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Lelaki itu melangkah santai diikuti Eunhyuk dibelakangnya, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini sibuk meringis menahan sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriak Changmin dari belakang hingga membuat Eunhyuk menolehkan kepala nya sebentar sambil menatap Changmin seolah mengatakan _'mian!'_.

Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mendengus kesal, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat sambil memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya yang sepertinya sangat sibuk untuk saat ini.

"Semoga kau tepat waktu, Minnie-ah."

.

.

.

Dilain tempat tepatnya di dalam Apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Bagus!"

Girang Sungmin setelah melihat tatanan hidangan lezat yang telah ia susun rapi beserta kue ulang tahun diatas meja ruang tamu. Ternyata tidak sia-sia 2 jam ia habiskan untuk memasak beberapa hidangan mewah pada hari spesial kekasihnya.

Bahkan setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Sungmin langsung saja menyelinap ke luar kelas tanpa diketahui oleh Kim Seonsaengnim yang bahkan belum meninggalkan kelasnya. Hebatnya lagi tak ada satu pun siswa maupun siswi yang menyadari kepergiaan gadis tersebut. Sehingga ia berpikir bahwa walaupun dirinya ini bodoh dalam pelajaran, namun ternyata ia memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang _spy_.

Setelah misinya berhasil, Sungmin langsung saja pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, hiasan untuk dekorasi ulang tahun beserta kuenya.

Tanpa dibantu oleh siapa pun, ternyata ia mampu untuk memasak beberapa menu spesial bahkan sup rumput laut tak lupa ia siap kan untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Desahnya lega kemudian mendudukkan diri diatas sofa. Sungmin pun menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan sambil kembali menatap kue ulang tahun dengan hiasan pangeran serigala yang imut diatasnya.

"Sangat manis seperti Kyuhyun." Kekeh Sungmin senang tak lupa dengan raut bahagianya.

Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Ia sangat bangga bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat juga tidak terlepas dari beberapa bantuan sahabatnya. Jika saja Donghae tidak meminjamkan kunci cadangan apartemen Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin ia bisa menyelinap dengan mudah seperti ini.

' _Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Donghae!'_

' _Tak masalah. Apapun yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.'_

Sungguh, jika saja Kyuhyun yang dingin itu saat ini mencampakkannya, lebih baik Sungmin memilih Donghae yang jelas memiliki semua tipe seperti pria idaman kaum hawa. Tapi sayang, sejahat-jahatnya Kyuhyun padanya, hatinya tak akan pernah berbohong bahwa hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya gila karena cinta seperti ini. "Kyuhyun bodoh!" Desisnya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Ia kembali teringat pada sahabatnya Eunhyuk. Sungmin juga harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu karena bersedia menjadi tumbal untuk menahan Kyuhyun. Sungmin rasa rencana nya untuk membuat Kyuhyun ditahan oleh Eunhyuk itu berhasil. Terbukti jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 sore artinya sahabatnya itu sukses mengulur waktu.

' _Aku janji akan mentraktirmu 5 dus susu strawberry jika rencana kita berhasil!'_

' _Bodoh! Aku tidak membutuhkan imbalan untuk membantu sahabatku sendiri!'_

Sungguh Sungmin merasa sangat terharu ketika Eunhyuk mengucapkan itu dengan tulus kepadanya. Bahkan ia bepikir untuk segera mencarikan sahabatnya jodoh. Mungkin saja Donghae adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menjadi kekasih masa depan Eunhyuk nantinya karena mereka sama-sama memiliki karisma yang luar biasa.

"Aku akan segera menjodohkan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini!" Pikir Sungmin dalam hati tak lupa dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi! Yosh! Lebih baik memperbaiki penampilanku terlebih dahulu. Tak mungkin aku menghadapi Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh keringat seperti ini." Kekeh Sungmin sambil menuju kearah kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu yang hampir sama. Di arah tikungan apartemen terlihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tengah berjalan berdua. Walaupun jarak rumah Eunhyuk dan apartemen Kyuhyun itu tidak dekat, namun sebagai ucapan terima kasih gadis itu yang berinisiatif untuk mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke apartemennya.

Lagi pula ia juga ingin memastikan apakah Sungmin telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sesuai dengan apa yang Sungmin amanatkan padanya ketika jam istirahat di sekolah tadi siang. _'Jika aku bersembunyi dibalik balkon Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tanda OK! (Ibu jari dan telunjuk bersatu), artinya semua yang telah aku persiapkan itu berjalan sempurna. Arachi?'_

"Terima kasih." Eunhyuk mencoba untuk membuka percakapan karena memang ia dan lelaki disampingnya ini hanya sibuk berdiam sedari tadi. Yang diajak bicara pun hanya memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai balasannya.

"Kau menerangkan lebih jelas ketimbang guru." Puji Eunhyuk tanpa mengada-ngada. Karena harus Eunhyuk akui, walaupun kekasih sahabatnya ini dingin dan memelihara mulut yang pedas, jujur saja ketika lelaki itu dalam suasana serius maka aura pintar lelaki itu akan muncul sendirinya. Bahkan ia seperti tengah diajar seorang tutor profesional karena dengan mudahnya ia bisa memahami apa yang Kyuhyun terangkan.

"Dan kau lebih mudah paham ketimbang si bodoh itu."

"N-ne?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tertawa garing. Baru saja Eunhyuk memuji didalam hati sifat Kyuhyun yang tak terduga itu, namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Selain cerdas, ternyata Kyuhyun itu memiliki sifat yang jujur. Bahkan sangking karena jujurnya, kekasihnya sendiri pun dengan gampang ia hina bahkan dengan tanpa beban sama sekali ketika mengucapkannya.

' _Sepertinya memang hanya Sungmin yang bisa menerima sikap menyebalkan Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Kalian berdua lah yang sama-sama bodoh.'_ Decak Eunhyuk didalam hati merutuki tingkah mereka berdua.

Mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tertuju pada arah balkon Kyuhyun. Benar saja, walaupun hanya terlihat setengah kepala Sungmin namun ia menangkap jika gadis itu tengah memberikan sinyal 'OK!' padanya. "Syukurlah." Desis Eunhyuk yang ternyata di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu pun menoleh pada Eunhyuk dengan alis berkerut namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan apa yang didengar.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, apartemen ku disini."

Sedangkan dari arah 5 meter didepannya, seorang anak kecil kini nampak berlari mengejar anjiing yang tengah membawa sesuatu yang anjing itu gigit dengan gigi taringnya. "Tunggu! Itu tongkat estapet-ku!" Teriak anak itu dan akhirnya berhasil menangkap anjing itu dengan memeluknya kuat. "Kembalikan!"

Karena anak itu memaksa, tongkat estapet dari gigitan anjing itu malah terlepas kemudian menggelinding tepat disebelah kaki Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati pulangnya." Nasehat Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk dan bersiap untuk masuk.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak."

"Sampai besok-…"

Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat melangkah, namun tanpa sengaja kakinya malah menginjak tongkat yang menggelinding tadi hingga tubuhnya limbung tepat kearah Eunhyuk disebelahnya.

 **CHUP!**

Ciuman tak sengaja itu pun terjadi. Bahkan setelah tubuh mereka berdua jatuh keatas trotoar jalan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk bahkan tangannya kini sibuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Eunhyuk dibawahnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa wajah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kini sama-sama pucat sepertinya baru saja kehilangan nyawa karena sangking terkejut.

"Kau lihat itu? Mereka berdua ciuman, tau!" Anak laki-laki itu berujar nyaring walaupun yang ia ajak bicara itu adalah anjing yang sedang ia peluk. Namun ternyata ucapan anak lelaki dibelakang mereka itu sontak saja menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari rasa terkejutnya.

Dengan aura iblis yang tiba-tiba menguar dari dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun pun menoleh cepat kearah anak itu dengan aura mencekam hingga berhasil membuat anak itu terkejut bukan main.

Dengan kaki bergetar, anak lelaki itu dengan cepat mengambil tongkat estapet 'biang kesialan' itu dari samping Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang langsung saja menancap gas, takut akan dilenyapkan oleh Kyuhyun saat itu juga jika ia berdiri lama-lama disana.

"Raja Iblis!" Teriaknya sambil berlari plontang-planting bersama anjingnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang masih berada didalam posisi yang sama.

Setelah anak lelaki itu pergi, barulah Eunhyuk ikut kembali sadar bahkan kepalanya kini reflek mendongak keatas kearah balkon karena ia baru ingat jika Sungmin bisa saja tidak berubah dari posisinya.

"OMMO!" Jerit Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut mendongakkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk.

 **DEG!**

Apa yang Kyuhyun lihat benar-benar membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Dilihatnya Sungmin kini tengah menatap kebawah dengan wajah pucat pasi, bahkan lebih pucat dari wajah mereka berdua sebelumnya.

Bahkan jika mata mereka lebih jeli, bisa saja mereka melihat sebulir liquid bening yang perlahan turun dari balik mata bulat Sungmin yang bahkan tidak berkedip semenjak kejadian yang baru ia lihat barusan.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan kepala mendongak tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin yang saat ini seperti sudah sadar dari terkejutnya. Terbukti gadis itu telah menghilang masuk kedalam ruangan yang ia pastikan itu adalah kamar apartemennya.

"K-kenapa dia ada di apartemenku?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan kaku karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Sungmin yang tak terduga. Ia sangat tidak menyangka jika menghilangnya Sungmin sepulang sekolah tadi ternyata gadis itu tengah berada di dalam apartemennya.

"M-Minnie-ah, yang tadi cuma kecelakaan!" Teriak Eunhyuk nyaring walaupun ia tidak yakin jika gadis itu mendengar karena memang Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam apartemen sedari tadi.

"Eunhyuk-sshi. Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang bilang padanya." Sergah Kyuhyun bahkan wajahnya kini terlihat sangat panik.

"Tapi-…"

"Bakal percuma kalau kita saling berdalih. Itu cuma akan memperburuk keadaan."

Kali ini ucapan Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya. Masih dengan raut tak enak, gadis itu pun mengangguk pasrah dengan wajah menyesalnya. "Kurasa kau benar. Tapi-…"

"Annyeong!"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, lelaki itu sudah terlebih dahulu melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya dapat mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Ini karena tongkat sialan itu! Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak mengecewakan kekasihnya. Entah mengapa sekarang aku jadi cemas." Sedih Eunhyuk karena tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tak menentu, khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang ia pun sendiri merasa tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun kini berhasil berdiri didepan pintu. Setelah meletakkan tasnya sembarangan, lelaki itu pun menghela nafas berat kemudian membuka pintu ruang tamu dengan memasang ekpresi setengah ragu.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Hei, kau masuk tanpa-…"

 **DUAARR!**

Tanpa diduga, ternyata dibalik pintu Sungmin malah menembakkan hiasan ulang tahun keatas kepala Kyuhyun hingga rambut hingga seragam bagian bahu lelaki itu kini penuh dengan potongan pita-pita kecil dan kertas-kertas berukuran panjang.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE 17!" Ucap Sungmin dengan bersemangat bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menemukan raut sedih diwajah Sungmin, seperti yang sebelumnya gadis itu tunjukkan.

' _Apa aku tidak salah lihat?'_

"Kau terkejut? Pasti terkejut ya?" Goda Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjukknya, namun lelaki itu menjauhkan pelan telunjuk Sungmin sambil menatap gadis itu dengan ragu. "Sangat."

"KYA! Sukses!" Bahagia Sungmin sambil terlonjak senang. Gadis itu kemudian terkekeh sambil menatap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi, Donghae yang membantuku! Maaf jika aku menyelinap masuk ke apartemenmu." Ujarnya dengan sedikit malu ketika Kyuhyun membersihkan kotoran-kotoran diatas rambutnya.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam sambil memperhatikan Sungmin dengan pikirannya yang saat ini tengah kalut, bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih bingung kenapa Sungmin masih bisa tersenyum setelah kecelakaan tadi terjadi. Apa gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu?!

"Mari kita mulai pestanya!" Teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil mendekat kearah meja ruang tamu yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan hidangan-hidangan yang menggugah selera.

"Sungmin?"

"Lihat makanan mewah yang ku buat ini! Oh! Aku lupa pasang lilin di atas kuenya!" Sepertinya gadis itu berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Terbukti ia lebih memilih untuk membelakangi Kyuhyun sambil memegang lilin berbentuk angka 1 dan 7 ditangannya.

"Sungmin, soal yang tadi-…" Kali ini Kyuhyun berujar sedikit nyaring agar Sungmin meresponnya dan ternyata berhasil.

Awalnya gadis itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Namun tak lama terdengar kekehan dari Sungmin walaupun gadis itu masih saja tidak membalikkan badannya. "O-Oh itu… Itu pasti hanya kejadian ajaib yang mengejutkan! Tapi lebih baik jika diabaikan saja, aku benar kan?"

"N-ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran. Ucapan Sungmin terdengar sangat ambigu hingga membuat Kyuhyun semakin menatap aneh kearahnya.

Walaupun terkesan ditutup-tutupi, namun Kyuhyun sangat menyadari jika memang ada yang aneh pada kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin jika Sungmin terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah melihat kejadian sial yang baru saja ia timpa beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika Sungmin tidak se tegar itu.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk menyentuh bahu Sungmin namun seketika itu juga Sungmin membalikkan badannya sambil menatap lelaki itu dengan mata memerah, seperti tengah menahan tangis walaupun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Yang tadi cuma kecelakaan! Aku tau, kok! Kalian bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Tenang, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja!" Gadis itu berujar dengan tegar, masih terus memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

Anehnya, Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki prasangka buruk kini memilih untuk mengangguk,memillih menyerah dan membenarkan apa yang gadis itu simpulkan. "Benar juga."

"Iya! Pasti nanti aku akan langsung lupa-…"

 **BRUKK!**

"SUNGMIN!"

Teriak Kyuhyun saat gadis itu hampir terjatuh tepat di sebelah sofa ketika akan bangun dari duduknya. Untungnya Kyuhyun memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga ia masih sempat menahan bahu Sungmin kepala gadis itu tidak terantuk sudut meja didepannya.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja!" Sergah Sungmin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya kemudian kembali berdiri seperti semula. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menancapkan lilin keatas kue tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih shock dengan respon yang Sungmin berikan setelah ia tolong barusan.

"Bisakah kau lebih hati-hati!" Kesal Kyuhyun karena gadis itu seperti tidak menghargainya. Namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam tak merespon sampai gadis itu mulai menyalakan lilin yang telah ia pasang.

"Ja, duduklah disini. Aku akan memadamkan lampu agar lebih romantis." Kekeh Sungmin walau terdengar garing sambil menggiring Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas sofa.

Walaupun masih kesal, lelaki itu hanya menurut sambil menatap kearah kue nya yang terlihat janggal, tapi ia belum sempat menyadarinya karena Sungmin sudah lebih dulu memadamkan lampu ruang tamu.

Sedangkan dalam diam, Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya tak ingin bergerak maupun mengeluarkan suara. Setelah merasa se tetes liquid itu jatuh diatas pipinya kembali, dengan cepat gadis itu menghapusnya kemudian kembali berjalan dengan riang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ja! Aku akan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukmu!"

.

.

.

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday Happy Birthday-…_

"Dia mengucapkan 'happy' tapi menyanyinya seperti tidak senang." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap miris keadaan Sungmin yang tengah menyanyi dalam keadaan gelap.

Siapa pun yang mendengar nyanyian Sungmin pasti akan kompak menyetujui jika lagu yang Sungmin nyanyikan lebih mirip lagu kematian daripada lagu bahagia.

Bahkan lelaki itu lebih merasa miris lagi ketika melihat lilin diatas kue nya yang memang nampak janggal. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu ternyata menempatkan posisi lilin yang terbalik karena yang harusnya 17 kini malah menjadi angka 71. "Umurku tidak setua ini." Rutuk Kyuhyun sambil menatap nanar angka didepannya.

 _Happy Birthday to You~_

Lagu itu pun ditutup dengan tepukan tangan sepihak oleh Sungmin. Dengan tatapan kosongnya, gadis itu kemudian mengangkat segelas jus jeruk keatas meja tepat menghadap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, mari bersulang!" Ajak Sungmin yang ternyata lagi-lagi tidak disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun tidak membalas dentingan gelasnya, alhasil air digelas itu malah tumpah keatas lilin dan menyebabkan lilin itu padam seketika.

' _Cukup sudah!'_ Geram Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan kembali menghidupkan lampu yang padam. Dilihatnya Sungmin sempat melamun namun tak lama gadis itu malah merekahkan senyum kembali.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ayo minum! Atau kau mau makan? Silahkan dicicipi! Aku sudah menyiapkan yang spesial untukmu!" Ujarnya mencoba untuk bersemangat namun lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun menatap aneh kearahnya.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sibuk menyantap _bulgogi_ yang telah gadis itu siapkan dan sibuk ia kunyah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat melihat jika seledri yang Sungmin lipat rapi itu tidak terdapat daging didalamnya, entah gadis itu lupa memasukkannya atau Sungmin memang maniak sayuran mentah.

Merasa jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya, gadis itu pun sadar kemudian menyodorokan semangkuk sup rumput laut padanya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin makan yang lain setidaknya kau makan ini. Apa perlu ku suapi?" Tanya Sungmin menawarkan namun lelaki itu sontak saja menggeleng malu mendengar tawaran Sungmin.

Gadis itu nampak terkekeh geli melihat respon kekasihnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melahap habis sup buatan Sungmin yang ternyata terasa enak dilidah.

15 menit mereka habiskan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Tidak semua hidangan habis dimakan oleh mereka berdua. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk menyimpannya ke dalam wadah dan memasukkan beberapa jenis makanan ke dalam kulkas agar bisa dipanaskan kembali untuk Kyuhyun makan nantinya.

"Biar aku yang cuci." Sergah Sungmin terdengar sangat datar hingga membuat lelaki itu menatapnya lagi dalam diam. Gadis itu pun membereskan piring-piring kotor diatas meja ketika Kyuhyun berniat untuk membersihkannya sendiri dan membawanya ke dapur.

Namun entah karena sibuk melamun atau bagaimana, Sungmin tidak sengaja menabrak wastafel didepannnya hingga membuat beberapa piring di tangannya jatuh kemudian pecah hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

"SUNGMIN!"

Teriaknya panic ketika melihat gadis itu nampak linglung ditempatnya. Baru saja gadis itu akan menyentuh pecahan kaca itu dengan tangan kosong, namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun mencegahnya dengan mencekram lengan gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudahlah! Aku harus membereskan kekacauan ini-…"

"SUNGMIN!"

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya!" Bentak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya hingga membuat Sungmin terkejut. Gadis itu nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat setelah memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat marah.

"A-aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai nanti!" Putus Sungmin pada akhirnya, bahkan gadis itu mengurungkan niat untuk membersihkan serpihan kaca di lantai.

"Sungmin!"

Belum sempat lelaki itu menahan pergelangan tangannya, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauh dengan wajah tertunduk, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat menatap sayu kearahnya.

" _Aku tau kau kecewa. Maafkan aku…"_

.

.

.

Di rumah, kediaman Keluarga Lee.

Setelah berhasil kabur dari apartemen Kyuhyun, Sungmin ternyata berhasil menghentikan taxi kemudian melaju ke rumahnya hingga pada akhirnya dirinya berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dalam posisi tengkurap.

Selama perjalanan air matanya ternyata tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Beruntung ia tidak menemukan ibunya maupun Sungjin ketika melewati ruang tamu. Jika tidak, akan ia pastikan bahwa kedua orang tercintanya itu tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin lolos untuk memberikan penjelasan apa sebab dirinya menangis ketika pulang ke rumah.

"Arrggghhh!" Teriaknya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya, beruntung teriakannya itu sedikit teredam oleh selimut tebal _baby pink_ miliknya.

"Habis, mau gimana lagi!" Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar sambil mengusap lelehan air mata dari kedua pipinya.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, susah payah bagi Sungmin untuk menahan tangis se waktu di apartemen Kyuhyun tadi. Namun sekuat mungkin ia menahannya sebab ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menganggapnya bodoh hanya karena kecelakaan kecil seperti itu.

Walaupun sejujurnya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa sebab 'ciuman kebetulan' itu terjadi, yang jelas ia hanya melihat dengan secara nyata detik-detik Kyuhyun jatuh menimpa Eunhyuk dengan bibir yang tertempel sempurna.

"Ggrrhhh! Apa boleh buat. Itu cuma kecelakaan. Padahal Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie kan tidak salah." Ujarnya dengan sedih. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyalahkan mereka berdua. Namun tetap saja hatinya merasa ada yang aneh bahkan ia sendiri pun bingun mendeskripsikannya seperti apa.

Dengan urat saraf yang sepertinya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, Sungmin pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi ranjang. Perlahan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lutut sambil terus merapalkan "Aku baik saja." berulang kali.

Namun ia tetap tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya merasa sakit. Dengan tubuh bergetar, ia pun mencekeram lengannya sendiri dan membiarkan lelehan air mata itu membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Kalau aku tidur, ketika bangun nanti juga aku bakal lupa." Semangatnya pada diri sendiri walaupun ia sendiri pun tidak merasa yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

to be continued…

.

.

.

Hello, JOYERs ku tersayang *kecupsatu-satu~

#HAPPYKYUMINDAY semuanyaa…. HAPPY KYUMIN 11th ANNIVERSARY !

Mian kalau saya cuman bisa menyajikan ff remake untuk kalian, itu pun saya bagi lagi menjadi 2 part soalnya bakalan kebanyakan kalau dijadikan 1shoot sekaligus ..xixixi

Sekali lagi saya informasikan kalau ff ini hasil remake dari anime yang saya tonton ya berjudul "Wolf Girl and Black Prince" . Tapi tentunya ada beberapa jalan cerita yang saya ubah, tapi gak jauh2 banget kok dari aslinya. Semoga kalian menikmati ya? Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! Sampai bertemu di chapter 2 !

 _Sign,_

 _Mheishiee Taeminnie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Things are dubious, accidental kiss (twoshoot)_

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin others

.

.

Disclaimer : ff ini murni remake dari anime berjudul Wolf Girl and Black Prince. Saya hanya mengganti cast dan beberapa scene untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita dengan bahasa saya sendiri

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

Esok paginya.

Eunhyuk baru saja tiba di sekolah sendirian karena Sungmin tidak berangkat bersamanya seperti biasa. Tidak berangkat bersama bukan berarti itu disengaja, melainkan ketika ia menjemput sahabatnya itu di rumahnya, ibu Sungmin mengatakan jika anaknya sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan alasan bahwa ia diminta guru matematikanya untuk mengumpul tugas.

Bahkan Eunhyuk nyatanya menyadari jika hari ini tidak ada mata pelajaran matematika di jadwal mereka sehingga Eunhyuk menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin memang sengaja menghindarinya.

Eunhyuk tentu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu semua. Bahkan ia sudah menyampaikan ribuan maaf atas kesalahpahaman itu pada Sungmin lewat pesan namun nyatanya sahabatnya itu sampai sekarang tidak membalasnya.

Memang tak ada adu mulut diantara mereka. Namun jika perang dingin seperti yang sedang mereka alami ini? Sungguh Eunhyuk sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukannya.

' _Aku harus menjelaskannya secara baik-baik pada Minnie hari ini!'_ Putus Eunhyuk pada akhirnya kemudian berjalan cepat kearah kelas.

Sudah hampir berjarak 5 meter dari depan pintu kelas, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju arah yang berbeda dari tempat Eunhyuk berdiri. Namun gadis yang biasanya ceria itu tampak menunduk sehingga ia tak menyadari jika Eunhyuk tengah berada tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Minnie-ah!"

Eunhyuk berujar dengan semangat sampai akhirnya berhasil membuat yang disapa menoleh pelan kearahnya…. dengan wajah suram.

"Selamat pagi." Jawabnya datar, sedatar wajahnya.

Eunhyuk yang semula mengangkat tangan itu pun sontak menurunkannya kemudian memandang wajah sahabatnya yang mengenaskan itu dengan tak enak.

Perlahan Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya berusaha untuk mendekati Sungmin, namun sepertinya gadis itu nampak menghindar terbukti dengan jaraknya kini sudah berada 1m dari tempat semula. "Minnie-ah, soal kemarin-…"

"Oh, iya… Terima kasih sudah membantu." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. Kemudian seketika itu pula menjauh pergi tanpa bisa dicegat oleh Eunhyuk lagi dibelakangnya.

Bertepatan dengan itu pula Kyuhyun baru saja tiba dengan wajah menunduk. Namun ketika mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan alis berkerut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung hingga membuat Eunhyuk menoleh dengan wajah sedihnya. Dengan melihat ekpresi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

' _Anak itu?!'_

.

.

.

Ternyata Sungmin berlari masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan yang hanya berjarak 3 ruang dari kelasnya. Gadis itu memilih untuk menyendiri di salah satu bilik dengan menduduki kloset sambil menekuk lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang terpaut gelisah.

"Perasaanku sama sekali tidak enak. Tapi, kenapa?" Gumamnya lirih karena merasa aneh dengan perasaan yang tengah menyelimutinya. Padahal baru kemarin ia mencoba untuk melupakan insiden itu dan ingin mencoba bersikap seperti biasa di depan Eunhyuk maupun Kyuhyun namun nyatanya tidak bisa.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Mereka berdua tidak salah."

Jujur ia sudah membaca ribuan kata maaf dari Eunhyuk lewat puluhan pesan yang sahabatnya itu kirim, bahkan ia pun merasa pusing dengan kata "maaf" yang berjejer disana. Namun nyatanya ia sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah ketika sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun salah satu pelaku dari insiden kemarin juga merupakan kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak mengirimkan pesan apapun padanya. Entah ucapan maaf atau sekedar ucapan salam atau apapun itu yang bisa menyenangkan hati Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?" Lirih Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai berair namun gadis itu juga sama sekali tak berniat untuk menangis.

Diliriknya jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7:50, artinya 10 menit lagi kelas akan segera dimulai.

Dengan langkah lesu, gadis manis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bilik menuju wastafel sambil memperbaiki penampilannya yang ternyata memang terlihat menyeramkan.

Namun seolah tak peduli, ia hanya merapikan sedikit kunciran rambutnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan air segar. Kemudian melangkah gontai keluar dari toilet sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat 2 orang yang ia hindari kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dan kembali masuk ketika melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sedang berbicara berdua. "Kenapa mereka berduaan!" Kagetnya sambil mengintip dibalik pintu. Beruntung sekarang koridor sedang sepi jadi tak ada satu pun yang melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Eunhyuk kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan Kyuhyun yang menghadap kearahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Sudah ku duga dia akan menghindariku." Sesal Eunhyuk namun Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya mendengus, bingung akan berkomentar seperti apa. "Biarkan saja. Lagi pula tak ada yang bisa kita perbuat."

"Benar juga, tapi-…"

"Tingkahnya jadi tidak karuan? Itu yang ingin kau katakan bukan?" Tebak Kyuhyun seperti sudah mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mendengus. Kali ini ia menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya ke dinding kemudian mengingat raut Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya melihat dengan jelas saat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedang berbicara dari jauh. Bahkan tadi fokus Kyuhyun terus saja kearah Sungmin, sayangnya karena mood Sungmin yang ia duga masih buruk, gadis yang biasanya terlihat hyper itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Kepala Sungmin muncul perlahan kembali menyembul dibalik pintu. Dilihatnya raut kedua orang disana terlihat sangat serius namun sialnya karena jarak yang cukup jauh membuat telinga Sungmin tidak dapat menangkap apa pun kedalam gendang telinganya. "Apa? Apa?! Tidak terdengar sama sekali!"

"Jangan-jangan…!" Gadis itu malah sibuk mengumpat hingga suatu pikiran ganjil tiba-tiba saja melintas di dalam otak kecilnya. Pipi yang biasanya merona alami itu sontak saja berubah menjadi pucat.

"Dia bukan orang yang tipenya suka menikung sahabatnya sendiri, kan?! Hyukkie pasti akan menolaknya kalau dia berpikir jernih, iya kan?!"

Itulah yang Sungmin simpulkan di dalam pikirannya. Terdengar bodoh memang. Tapi jika dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini pikiran yang terdengar negative pun akan terasa benar kan?

"Tapi jika dipikir Kyuhyun itu keren. Kyuhyun mungkin lebih memilih Eunhyuk yang masuk akal daripada aku yang luntang-lantung tidak jelas seperti ini." Ujarnya sedih sambil melirik kembali mereka berdua, bertepatan dengan Eunhyuk juga menoleh kearahnya. Namun beruntung Sungmin memiliki reflex yang baik sehingga dia lagi-lagi berhasil bersembunyi dengan aman.

"Bagaimana ini? Ayolah berpikir!" Gadis itu nampak gelisah bahkan perutnya mendadak terasa mulas. Diliriknya kembali jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:57 dan ia harus segera masuk ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

Ia pun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Jika benar Eunhyuk menyukai Kyuhyun, aku hanya perlu membuat dia berpaling untuk melupakan Kyuhyun dengan mencarikannya lelaki lain kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja matanya berbinar sempurna. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya? "Aku tak kepikiran soal itu. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya!" Putusnya pada akhirnya bertepatan dengan bunyi bel yang berbunyi nyaring.

.

.

.

Pada jam pertama hari ini kelas mereka dibagi menjadi 2, untuk para siswa berada di kelas seni tulis sedangkan untuk para siswi di kelas seni gambar. Artinya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga berada di kelas yang terpisah untuk 3 jam ke depan.

Mata Sungmin pun melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang seperti tengah menghela nafas sambil meletakkan buku gambarnya di atas meja. Perlahan ia mendekati meja sahabatnya tersebut dalam diam kemudian menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan pelan namun berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Hyukkie-ah!"

"Eoh?"

"Jalan ke ruang seni budaya nya sama-sama, yuk!"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sungmin namun ia hanya tersenyum maklum walaupun dengan raut yang terlihat kaku. "Ah, oke."

Kali ini Sungmin yang balik tersenyum. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk, walaupun terasa seperti tarikan paksa namun Eunhyuk hanya mengikutinya dengan pasrah dari belakang.

Kecanggungan itu ternyata berlanjut di dalam ruang seni budaya. Mereka kini saling duduk berhadapan. Eunhyuk tetap fokus pada buku gambarnya sedangkan Sungmin kini masih dalam perasaan kalut sambil menatap sahabatnya itu berkali-kali.

"Hyukkie-ah?" Panggil Sungmin pada akhirnya, beruntung Eunhyuk menjawab panggilannya. "Eung?"

"Maaf kalau tingkahku aneh tadi pagi."

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng. Ia bersyukur Sungmin akan mengajaknya bicara walaupun masih terdengar canggung. "Tidak. Aku tidak mencemaskan soal itu, kok. Bagaimana kejutan kemarin? Sukses?"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh malu. Gadis itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf. Kejutannya gagal gara-gara aku tiba-tiba saja muncul di balkon."

"Betul juga, sih." Eunhyuk berujar membenarkan dengan kekehan kecil sambil melanjutkan sketsa di dalam buku gambarnya.

Sungmin juga ikut terkekeh. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk sudah kembali serius dengan sketsanya. Dengan ragu, Sungmin pun menutup wajahnya dengan buku gambar, yang sebenarnya mengganggu konsentrasi Eunhyuk walaupun dengan tingkah tanpa suara seperti itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan Minnie-ah?" Tebak Eunhyuk yang ternyata berhasil membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil meletakkan buku gambarnya ke atas meja.

Diliriknya wajah Eunhyuk sebentar kemudian mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya sesuai dengan rencana di awal. Bukankah ia sudah berniat untuk melancarkan aksinya mumpung Kyuhyun tidak berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengannya, bukan?

"Omong-omong, Hyukkie-ah."

"Eung?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih?"

"N-ne?"

Pertanyaan gamblang itu terang saja membuat alis Eunhyuk berkerut. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang saat ini malah berpikiran aneh sambil menunjukkan sedikit seringainya, salah mengartikan maksud dari raut terkejut sahabatnya. _'Benar, petik bunga asmara pemula sebelum mekar. Aku cuma harus membuat dia jatuh cinta ke orang lain, sebelum dia naksir pada Kyuhyun!'_

"Kekasih? Kok tiba-tiba?" Tanya Eunhyuk merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia rasa memang ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada pikiran gadis manis didepannya.

"Tidak, Cuma penasaran."

Eunhyuk tentu saja bingung ingin menjawab apa. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menunggu jawabannya namun ia hanya memberikan senyuman kaku. "Eung, aku sedang tak mencarinya, sih. Lagipula, aku sudah nyaman menyendiri."

"Eh, tapi menyenangkan, lo! Menurutku, lebih baik kau mencarinya. Lagi pula tidak susah, kok."

Eunhyuk hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan alis berkerut. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah melanda otak Sungmin. Terbukti dari arah pembicaraannya yang kearah sini malah semakin terdengar ngelantur.

Untuk apa pula dia menawarkan seorang kekasih untuknya? Jujur saja ia sudah betah sendiri. Bahkan ia sudah bercermin dari kisah cinta sahabatnya yang berumur jagung ini. Baru beberapa minggu jadian tapi ada-ada saja hal yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Sehingga Eunhyuk jadi menyimpulkan memiliki kekasih itu sangat merepotkan.

"Benarkah?" Respon Eunhyuk walaupun terdengar tidak tertarik namun Sungmin masih saja memamerkan wajah antusiasnya.

"Iya! Dunia mu akan berubah! Kalau tipemu tidak ada disini, aku bisa minta bantuan Donghae! Ah, Donghae itu temannya Kyuhyun yang perutnya kotak-kotak mirip seperti tahu, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang kurus kering itu, terus-…"

"Begini, Minnie-ah. Kau tidak usah cemas. Aku tidak tertarik sedikit pun pada Kyuhyun, kok."

Eunhyuk akhirnya menunjukkan senyum kelegaan ketika mengetahui dengan pasti apa maksud dari tujuan gadis itu bertanya-tanya hal aneh padanya.

Ternyata Sungmin berpikir jika dirinya menyukai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Terkesan lucu namun juga jahat karena merasa dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Tak mungkin pula ia merebut Kyuhyun darinya sedangkan sedikit menyukai lelaki arogan itu saja tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"He? K-kau bilang apa?"

' _Apa tadi aku salah bicara?!'_

Kali ini Sungmin yang terlihat panik. Ternyata pikirannya bisa tertebak dengan mudah bahkan Eunhyuk terlihat santai, tidak sepertinya yang semakin terlihat tertekan.

"Ta-tapi… kemarin-…"

"Jangan salah paham. Kami sama sekali tidak berhubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Sebenarnya ia merasakan sedikit kelegaan ketika mendengar secara langsung bahwa Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menyukai kekasihnya. Namun tetap saja ia masih ragu dengan ucapan Eunhyuk terlebih pagi tadi ia memergoki jika mereka malah berbicara berdua. "E-eungg... Tapi aku belum mengerti! Meski begitu, aku berpikir mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas. Ternyata membuat Sungmin itu yakin dengan ucapannya tidak semudah dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. "Kenapa sih, kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Habisnya…" Jeda sesaat. Sungmin sebenarnya ragu untuk mengatakannya namun pada akhirnya mulutnya terasa gatal untuk mengucapkannya. "Habisnya… kemarin ciuman pertamamu, kan?"

Hening. Eunhyuk hanya menatap gadis itu datar.

"Kalau ciuman pertama, kau mungkin saja akan menyukainya, kan? Juga, kau masih perawan, jadi-…"

"Eung…"

Dengungan Eunhyuk ternyata berhasil membuat ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Nampak Eunhyuk menggaruk jidatnya dengan pensil tak lupa dengan wajah yang sedikit merona malu walaupun Sungmin tak menyadarinya. "Bukan yang pertama kali buatku."

"H-he?" Sungmin terlalu fokus malah menjadi melamun dan tidak mendengar dengan pasti apa yang disebutkan Eunhyuk.

"I-itu bukan yang pertama kali buatku, ciumannya."

Kali ini Sungmin mendengar dengan sangat jelas bahkan dengan wajah malu-malu Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"NEEE!"

Teriak Sungmin nyaring dan bangkit secara tiba-tiba hingga kursi yang ia duduki jatuh. Bahkan satu kelas menoleh kearahnya beruntung sedang tidak ada guru di dalam kelas.

"Sssttt!"

Isyarat Eunhyuk hingga membuat Sungmin sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya. Dengan cepat pula ia menggaruk tengkuk sambil mengucapkan maaf kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Beruntung mereka hanya acuh dan kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing, sedangkan Sungmin kini malah berlutut didepan Eunhyuk.

"T-tapi kapan?" Kali ini suara volume suara Sungmin mengecil sehingga Eunhyuk pun juga menjawabnya dengan volume yang terdengar sama.

"K-kau ingat Choi Minho dari SMP, kan? Kami berpacaran waktu kelas 8, lalu berciuman." Jujur Eunhyuk walaupun terdengar memalukan.

Kali ini Sungmin merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Gadis itu malah semakin mendekat pada Eunhyuk sambil mencekeram roknya karena sedikit kesal. "Bohong! Kau tidak pernah cerita apapun padaku!"

"Kami keburu putus sebelum mau ku kenalkan. Ku rasa itu tak perlu diceritakan. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin berbagi cerita tentang kisah cintaku sendiri jadi jangan salah paham. Mengerti?"

Sungmin kali ini menunduk. Entah merasa bodoh karena terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan bahkan ia sampai menuduh Eunhyuk yang tidak-tidak. Atau merasa sedih karena ternyata hanya ia yang terkesan tabu dengan namanya ciuman pertama.

Eunhyuk melihat jelas dengan tatapan sedih Sungmin. Ia tepuk bahu Sungmin hingga gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menusuk teman terbaikku dari belakang. Lagi pula… Aku malah cemas jika kami membuatmu cemburu. Maafkan kami karena terlambat menjelaskannya padamu."

Sungmin kembali merasa bodoh bahkan matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca. "Hyukkie-ah… Ta-tapi ada kemungkinan kau bakal jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun-…"

"Tidak mungkin terjadi. Kyuhyun itu kan orangnya tidak gampangan." Potong Eunhyuk dengan sedikit pujian untuk Kyuhyun yang saat ini ternyata malah bersin ditempatnya.

" _Kenapa? Masuk angin? Hei, aku akan merawatmu sampai sehat. Boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu?" Goda Changmin hingga Kyuhyun pun melempar kertas kearahnya._

Kembali ke ruang seni budaya. Sungmin terlihat memperbaiki kursinya kembali di bantu Eunhyuk tentunya.

"Kami tak berpikir kalau ciuman kemarin itu adalah sesuatu yang spesial, mengerti?" Nasehat Eunhyuk sambil menatap Sungmin yang saat ini tengah membersihkan roknya dan duduk kembali.

"Ne. Maaf, Hyukkie-ah."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran karena lagi-lagi Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku bertingkah bodoh." Sesal Sungmin namun nyatanya Eunhyuk malah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Tingkahmu memang selalu begitu, kan?"

"N-ne?!"

Eunhyuk pun terkekeh geli. Senang juga mengerjai Sungmin yang sedang dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini.

.

.

.

Apartemen Kyuhyun kini tiba-tiba saja menjadi gaduh. Setelah terdengar ocehan Donghae yang tiada hentinya kemudian nampak jika Kyuhyun mendorong sahabatnya itu keluar lewat balkon dengan cara paksa. "Yah, jadi…"

 **CEKLEK!**

Belum sempat Donghae menjelaskan semuanya, ternyata sang pemilik apartemen malah dengan tega menguncinya dari dalam. Ternyata bukan alasan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjadi seseorang yang tegaan seperti ini. Apa lagi jika bukan karena kesal pada Donghae yang seenak jidatnya meminjamkan kunci duplikat apartemennya pada Sungmin, hingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan gadis itu hingga sekarang.

"Maaf soal kuncinya!"

Teriak Donghae tak ingin menyerah sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kaca balkon dengan beringas. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Donghae tajam kemudian berlalu, mengabaikan Donghae yang terus bertingkah absurd dibelakangnya.

"Tapi kalian berdua membuat kenangan indah, kan?"

"Berisik! Dasar penyelundup!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya namun Donghae nyatanya tidak menyerah. Lelaki tampan itu terus saja berteriak tidak jelas karena ia sendiri pun bingung bagaimana caranya ia bisa turun dari balkon, sedangkan apartemen Kyuhyun berada di lantai 3.

"Hei, Kyuhyun pabboya! Buka kan pintunya, ayolah!"

Drtt…drrttt…

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel disaku celana Kyuhyun bergetar. Lelaki tampan itu pun merogoh saku bagian kiri dan mendapati sebuah pesan dilayar ponselnya.

 _ **Pesan dari Sungmin.**_

" _Maaf soal hari ini dan kemarin. Aku tidak terganggu kok. Aku hanya berpikir itu yang pertama kalinya untuk Eunhyuk, jadi…"_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. "Bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk Eunhyuk, ya? Jadi, untuk apa juga dia mengatakan itu padaku?" Gumamnya entah karena merasa tidak memiliki urusan dengan privasi Eunhyuk, ataupun senang karena Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghubunginya.

"Baguslah jika gadis bodoh itu mengerti." Kekeh Kyuhyun kemudian menjauh pergi sambil menatap ponsel, mengindahkan Donghae yang bahkan menatapnya kesal karena merasa diabaikan. "Eh, budek, apa?! Ya! Cho pabboya!"

"… _Tapi sekarang sudah membaik! Besok aku akan kembali seperti biasa!"_ Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Awas saja jika dia berbohong!" Lanjutnya kemudian benar-benar pergi memasuki kamar meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya melongo ditempatnya. "YA! AKAN KU ADUKAN KAU PADA EOMMA KU NANTI!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki kelas namun siapa sangka jika wajah frustasi Sungmin lah yang harus ia lihat. Seperti yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, ternyata Sungmin bohong dengan ucapannya. Buktinya ia masih sama seperti kemarin, malah lebih parah dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Changmin sedikit khawatir. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Eunhyuk, Yerin, dan Eunbi yang mengerubungi juga merasa iba ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Pucat dengan lingkar mata yang menghiasi dibawah kedua matanya.

"Kau sakit perut?" Tanya Yerin prihatin namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Hei."

Ke lima orang itu termasuk Sungmin sontak menoleh mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari arah pintu. Lelaki itu seperti menunjukkan wajah meremehkan sambil memandang Sungmin yang saat ini malah sibuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Jadi pesan kemarin itu bohong? Menyedihkan sekali." Sindir Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku memang selalu seperti ini, kan?" Eunhyuk yang dipandang Sungmin itu hanya terdiam bingung. Ingin menjawab tidak tapi nyatanya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Bisik Eunhyuk ketika Kyuhyun melewatinya.

"Apa peduliku!" Jawabnya sarkatik sambil berjalan ke kursinya. "Jika pikirannya sehat, pasti dia tidak akan salah sangka." Lanjutnya hingga semua memandang aneh kearah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin, khawatir jika gadis itu akan menangis. Namun tanpa ia duga Sungmin malah terkekeh dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan itu terlihat lebih menyakitkan daripada Sungmin menangis.

"Minnie-ah?"

"Dia benar! Mungkin saja pikiranku memang sedang tidak waras. Maka dari itu aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ya… Kyuhyun memang benar." Kekehnya terdengar sangat memilukan, namun tak ditanggapi oleh ke empat orang temannya karena merasa kasihan dengan Sungmin.

Bertepatan itu pula bel pertama berbunyi sehingga masing-masing dari mereka pun membubarkan diri. Mata Eunhyuk pun melirik kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Eunhyuk tentu saja merasa kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan pada Sungmin. Lelaki itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Disaat semua orang berusaha untuk menghibur Sungmin kenapa dia harus bersikap dingin seperti biasanya? Tidakkah dia bisa menyenangkan hati Sungmin layaknya seorang kekasih?

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat. Setengah dari jumlah siswa dan siswi lebih memilih untuk menikmati makan siang di dalam kelas.

Sungmin masih terlihat tidak bersemangat. Bahkan bekalnya hanya ia aduk-aduk tidak jelas tanpa berniat untuk menyantapnya.

"Wah! Menjijikkan sekali artis baru ini! Bicaranya banyak, tapi aksinya nihil!" Eunbi berujar dengan nyaring sehingga membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata gadis itu kemudian melirik kearah samping dimana Eunbi dan Yerin juga tengah menikmati makan siang di kelas sambil memegang ponsel ditangan masing-masing.

"Terus foto apa ini? Editannya jelas sekali!" Cerca Eunbi kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya pada Yerin.

Ternyata gadis itu sibuk mengomentari foto seorang artis yang tengah berciuman namun kentara sekali jika foto tersebut hanya hasil editan. Yerin hanya berdecih karena kebetulan mereka juga merupakan haters dari artis wanita tersebut. "Murahan!"

"Siapa pun akan terlihat menggairahkan kalau fotonya di edit." Keduanya pun kompak mengangguk sambil melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengar kembali berpikir. _'Editan, ya? Bisakah teknologi modern mengedit bibir mereka sebelum berciuman? Ah, andai saja aku punya mesin waktu.'_

Ternyata hingga sekarang pun gadis itu belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Padahal sudah 2 hari berlalu namun seolah-olah ingatan itu selalu membekas didalam pikirannya walaupun seberapa keras pun ia mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Kepalanya pun langsung ia tundukkan kebawah meja sehingga membuat Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya sedikit terlonjak.

"Ah, aku harus berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Sungmin berujar dengan pelan namun tangannya kini sibuk mencekeram kepalanya kuat. "Padahal ku kira aku sudah lega! Kenapa rasanya hatiku hancur!"

Seketika itu pula Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Tidak tahan! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Sesalnya tiba-tiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat seperti orang yang tidak waras. Bahkan kelakuannya itu membuat Eunhyuk ikut terlonjak kaget. "M-minnie-ah…"

Kyuhyun ternyata memperhatikan dari bangkunya. Lelaki itu tidak mengucapkan apapun namun pandangannya memiliki arti lain ketika menatap kelakuan Sungmin yang gelisah dibelakang sana.

.

.

.

"Hei, cepat jalannya! Mau ku tinggal?" Bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tengah berjalan lambat dibelakangnya. Eunhyuk yang berada disamping Sungmin ikut menatap gadis itu namun yang diajak bicara malah sibuk menundukkan kepalanya. "Boleh. Tinggalkan saja aku."

Jawaban Sungmin terang saja membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Sudah baik niatnya mengajak gadis itu pulang bersama sore ini namun ajakannya seenaknya saja ditolak.

"Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku." Lanjut Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun kembali membentaknya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menatap Sungmin jengah. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin tak lupa dengan raut yang teramat kesal. "Sudah cukup! Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus, huh?" Bentaknya hingga membuat wajah Sungmin kembali pucat.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab namun ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut, tidak berani menatap wajah garang Kyuhyun.

"Tingkahmu aneh sekali! Memangnya dengan tingkahmu yang absurd ini semua yang telah terjadi akan berubah?" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan teriakannya bahkan Eunhyuk yang mendengar juga merasa tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kau terlalu berlebihan." Eunhyuk berusaha menengahi karena khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini terus!" Teriak Sungmin pada akhirnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam.

Gadis itu tak berniat untuk membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin lebih mempertahankan posisi menunduknya dengan tubuhnya yang kini mulai bergetar. "Aku tahu itu menggangguku, bahkan mungkin juga kau dan Hyukkie. Jadi, aku berusaha untuk bertingkah normal, tapi aku sendiri pun tidak tahu cara untuk melupakannya."

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

"Entah! Tapi mungkin kecelakaan kemarin. Aku tahu nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tapi sebetulnya aku sangat terkejut. Aku tau kalian tidak salah apa-apa. Tapi… Tapi, seharusnya…"

"Seharusnya apa?"

' _Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh dicium olehmu.'_

 **DEG!**

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menjadi terdiam sendiri ketika ucapan itu terlintas didalam otaknya. Beruntung ia tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung, kalau tidak bisa mati kutu dia didepan Kyuhyun.

Diamnya Sungmin membuat alis Kyuhyun berkerut karena bingung. Merasa jika tidak ada jawaban, lelaki itu ikut menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memerah, entah apa yang saat ini tengah gadis itu pikirkan.

"Hei!"

Gadis itu terlonjak. Bahkan tanpa sengaja matanya kini beradu dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya berada 10 cm didepan wajahnya. Hal itu terang saja membuat Sungmin reflek memundurkan kepalanya karena merasa malu dengan jaraknya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf! Sudah, lupakan!"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran karena Sungmin semakin menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Sudah lupakan saja!"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak, maaf!"

"Apa, sih?!" Desak Kyuhyun karena merasa jengkel dengan tingkah Sungmin. Semakin didesak gadis itu malah semakin mundur seperti tengah berhadapan dengan hantu. Memangnya dia sejelek itu apa?

"Sudah ah! Jangan tanya!"

Seketika itu pula Sungmin membalikkan badan kemudian berlari menjauh tak lupa dengan lambaian tangannya. "Baiklah! Sampai bertemu besok!" Teriaknya tanpa menoleh kebelakang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang hanya melongo menatap kepergiannya.

"MINNIE-AH!" Eunhyuk ikut berteriak, tidak sempat untuk mengejar Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu kabur seperti anak anjing yang terlalu aktif.

"Aneh sekali. Dia gampang ditebak." Gumam Eunhyuk yang ternyata didengar oleh Kyuhyun disebelahnya. "Yah, dia bilang sudah melupakan kecelakaan kemarin. Kurasa kita harus membiarkan dia dulu."

"Ck!" Decih Kyuhyun kemudian berniat untuk pergi sebelum ucapan Eunhyuk menghentikannya. "Mau mengejarnya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh tak lupa dengan smirk yang terpatri dibibir sexy-nya. "Dia itu sangat menjengkelkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan _wolf girl_ ku itu lepas dengan mudah."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun pun ikut berlari mengejar Sungmin, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Meski dia bilang begitu, tetap saja tak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya pergi begitu saja."

.

.

.

"Sebentar!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketika sudah berada dibelakang Sungmin. Lelaki itu berusaha untuk menghentikan laju Sungmin didepannya namun gadis itu terus saja menghindar.

"Ku bilang tunggu!"

Akhirnya tangan panjang Kyuhyun dapat menggapai kerah seragam Sungmun kemudian menariknya hingga langkah Sungmin terhenti. Diapitnya leher Sungmin dengan lengan kirinya agar gadis itu tidak bisa kabur dengan mudah lagi seperti tadi.

"Kenapa aku harus mengejarmu seperti anjing yang kabur!"

"Mana ku tahu! Lagian, kau yang mengejarku! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Pergi sana!" Sungmin terus saja memberontak bahkan ia kini berusaha menutupi wajah yang kacau akibat menangis sepanjang koridor yang memang sudah sepi.

"Hah? Justru kau lah yang bertingkah aneh!"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf! Berikan aku waktu untuk menyendiri!" Tubuh Sungmin berhasil terlepas dari kukungan Kyuhyun namun ia masih saja menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Kyuhyun tentunya jengah melihat tingkah Sungmin. Dicekramnya kedua lengan gadis tersebut agar menyingkir dari depan wajahnya.

"Jangan ditutup!" Kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat menahan lengan Sungmin dikedua sisi kepala gadis tersebut dengan posisi Sungmin yang terhimpit diantara tubuh Kyuhyun dan dinding.

Akhirnya wajah merah sehabis menangis itu terlihat juga dimata Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun memaki. Sejahat apapun ucapannya, dia sama sekali tidak tega membuat perempuan manapun menangis terlebih itu kekasihnya sendiri.

"Katakan sekarang!" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih halus dari sebelumnya namun Sungmin lebih memilih untuk membuang pandangannya. "Tidak! Pergi sana!"

"Ku bilang katakan!" Gadis itu masih senantiasa bungkam. Malah Sungmin saat ini tengah berusaha keras menutup matanya agar tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

Kali ini hilang sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun. Didekatnya wajahnya hingga berjarak 5 cm didepan wajah Sungmin, hingga helaan nafas yang hangat itu berhasil membuat Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. "Pikirmu aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!"

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Sungmin sontak menjadi tegang. Jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini begitu intim. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas pun susah terlebih lelaki itu menatapnya dengan garang.

Pada akhirnya gadis itu mengalah. Ia pun meminta Kyuhyun untuk memberi jarak padanya dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Karena takut Sungmin akan pergi lagi, lelaki itu tetap mengukung Sungmin dengan jarak yang lebih longgar dari sebelumnya sambil mendengarkan curhatan Sungmin tentang segala yang menganggu pikirannya sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

"Begitulah." Tutupnya dengan suara yang teramat pelan. "Aku iri dengan Hyukkie."

"Hah?"

Sungmin berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan raut terkejut Kyuhyun. Ia hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Habisnya…" Ujarnya menggantung.

"Habisnya kita belum pernah ciuman sejak saat itu!"

"Huh?"

Pikirannya kini malah tertuju saat pertama kali mereka jadian. Saat dimana Kyuhyun memberikannya hadiah ciuman pertama saat ulang gadis itu yang ke 17. Itu pun hanya ciuman singkat. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun seolah-olah tidak pernah mengungkit lagi masalah first kiss Sungmin, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang selalu memikirkan bahkan setiap waktu.

Tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun ternyata membuat Sungmin kembali sedih. Tanpa terasa matanya sudah kembali berair bahkan Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya.

Ternyata mata lelaki itu tengah fokus pada bibir merah muda Sungmin yang terkatup rapat. Lelaki itu juga sebenarnya tengah memikirkan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Bohong kalau dia tidak mengingat saat pertama kalinya mereka berciuman dibawah lampu jalan, disekitar kompleks perumahan Sungmin.

Karena satu fakta yang harus kalian tau bahwa ciuman pertama Sungmin juga merupakan ciuman pertama untuk Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk pamer pada Sungmin, namun sepertinya ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Sungmin nanti.

Perlahan lelaki itu pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Perlahan tangan besar itu menyusuri lengan Sungmin, bahu, pipi, hingga dagu Sungmin pun terangkat pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

Chu~

Kecupan singkat itu pun terjadi hingga membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku. Dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun yang terkatup rapat, seperti sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan padanya, kemudian wajah itu perlahan menjauh hingga mata Kyuhyun terbuka sempurna.

 **Tes!**

"K-kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik setelah menyadari jika mata Sungmin ternyata sudah berair. Sungmin juga baru sadar jika ia telah menangis didepan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat pula ia menghapus air matanya kemudian berusaha untuk memamerkan senyum yang sebenarnya terkesan dipaksakan.

"E-eoh? Ini? Sepertinya aku kelilipan. Maaf." Kekehnya namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk terkekeh seperti Sungmin.

Tangan besar itu secara naluriah menghapus air mata Sungmin, bahkan mata Kyuhyun tak pernah terlepas dari pandangan kekasihnya. "Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan aku."

Sungmin terang saja menjadi terkejut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun meminta maaf padanya bahkan juga menghapus air mata bodohnya ini?

"A-aku… maafkan juga karena aku bertingkah sangat bodoh. Aku hanya berpikir jika kita tidak seperti pasangan yang lain karena kau jarang menciumku." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya karena merasa malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak berani untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah berniat untuk membentakknya kembali.

"Bodoh, apa?"

"Heh?"

Seperti yang Sungmin duga. Kyuhyun pasti akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangnya bahkan kini terang-terangan mengatainya bodoh. Gadis itu sudah berniat untuk melayangkan protes. Namun ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum, bahkan tanpa beban lelaki itu mengacak pucuk kepalanya disertai kekehan yang terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Sungmin.

"Pikirmu aku bakal menciummu sebagai hiburan? Aku bukan pria brengsek yang menjijikkan!"

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah berniat untuk mencubit Kyuhyun karena ucapannya, namun ketika otaknya mencerna kembali apa maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun, terang saja gadis itu menjadi tersenyum sendiri bahkan wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat.

Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum mendapati tingkah malu-malu Sungmin. Namun karena instingnya sebagai lelaki sudah terlanjue berjalan, akhirnya tubuh mereka pun semakin mendekat ke arah dinding hingga kedua belah bibir itu bersatu dengan kecupan yang lebih menuntut dan intens tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Beruntung keadaan koridor tengah sepi. Jika tidak, akan dipastikan mereka besok akan mendapatkan surat panggilan orang tua karena kedapatan berciuman intens masih didalam lingkungan sekolah.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Hello? Part.2 is UP!

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah bersedia memberikan review dan juga menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Maaf kalo part ini kurang memuaskan karena minim KYUMIN moment. Tapi semoga saja tidak mengecewakan karena endingnya udah ditutup noh sama adegan kissingnya MomDad …hihihi

Berhubung besok tanggal 23 Agustus, sekalian aja ya aku ucapin HAPPY 11th KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY! Padahal gak niat juga buat update 2 part di kedua anniv nya KYUMIN, tapi karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan dan kebetulan juga tepat, toh gak ada salahnya kan kalo part ini dijadikan ff special JOY day yang kedua /Tebarbunga~

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya. Sampai bertemu di ff saya yang selanjutnya /Ketjupbasah~~


End file.
